


Resist

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Baekhyun, M/M, Mistress, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Smut, Top Chanyeol, chanyeol calls baekhyun mistress, handjob, power bottom baekyun, result of chanyeol's ig live, that's all ig hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Chanyeol kneeling down the bedroom floor and Baekhyun sitting on the bed right in front of him. His legs and arms are crossed, face emotionless as he looked down at the man who whoke him up by being loud."I told you I was gonna sleep.""I-I'm sorry mistress, I'll keep it down."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 68





	Resist

Baekhyun was woken up by the sound of loud music playing. He immediately knew it was Chanyeol because of the sound of the electric guitar. Chanyeol’s studio is begrudgingly beside their bedroom and isn’t sound-proofed. 

And for some reasons that Baekhyun could not pinpoint, Chanyeol /loves/ to play music at midnight. Baekhyun was awake until 11 PM, so he wouldn’t have minded if Chanyeol played music within those times. The taller man also did it yesterday at 3 AM, Baekhyun had to bury his head under a pillow to fall asleep again because Chanyeol decided to start mixing.

Baekhyun stood up, a frown on his face and walked to the bathroom to freshen himself up. After he washed his face and brushed his teeth, he walked to the kitchen and got himself a cup of tea and brought it to the bedroom. 

The music wasn’t loud anymore but it was still there, it still could have woken Baekhyun up. 

He picked up his phone from the nightstand and opened it, calling the man from the other room. 

‘H-Hello?’ There was immediately a stutter and it made Baekhyun smirk as he settled down the cup of tea and saucer on the bed. 

‘Hi baby, come to the bedroom.’ Said Baekhyun who instantly ended the phone call and put his phone back to the nightstand. 

He sipped on his tea and heard the door beside the bedroom opened and then closed. After a few moments, there was a knock on the bedroom door. 

‘B-Baekhyun?’ A small voice from outside called out. 

‘Come in, baby…’ Baekhyun said and the door opened, a tall man with his snapback facing backwards peeked in, wide eyes and mouth formed into a little pout. The older male crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Chanyeol with eyes that the man cannot read.

‘Come over here.’ The smaller one commanded and Chanyeol followed it. He closed the door behind him and stood before the sitting man. ‘Be ready.’ Baekhyun added and immediately, Chanyeol got down on the floor.

His knees are against the rough carpet and immediately, Baekhyun grabbed two pillows from the bed and put it under the man’s knees. Even if Chanyeol is already on his knees, his eyes are casted downwards so Baekhyun could not see him.

‘My eyes are up here, Chanyeol.’ Baekhyun said and the man immediately looked up, eyes wide as he put his hands behind his back.

‘What were you doing so late, Chanyeol?’ Baekhyun asked, putting his face closer to Chanyeol. 

The man’s eyes widened even more as he kept mum, eyes drifting down to Baekhyun’s lips which curled up into a smirk.

‘So you’re going to be a bad baby and ignore my question?’ There’s a glint of annoyance on Baekhyun’s voice and Chanyeol immediately shook his head. 

‘N-No… I-I started a live and played s-some songs.’ Chanyeol stuttered out badly and Baekhyun hummed, shaking his head. 

Baekhyun crossed his arms and legs, looking down on the bratty boy kneeling down on the floor.

‘I told you I was gonna sleep.’

‘I-I’m sorry mistress, I’ll keep it down.’ 

‘No, baby. You will not keep it down because there will be no next time.’ Baekhyun said and grabbed his tea, sipping on it- knowing all too well that Chanyeol is looking at him.

The tension in the air is thick and Chanyeol is about to burst in anticipation. Baekhyun isn’t doing anything to make the situation better. 

‘You’ve done it twice. There will be no second time.’ Baekhyun said after he settled down the cup of tea on the bed again, staring down at the tall man below him. ‘You, my baby, needs to be punished.’

Chanyeol’s body rose to protest, ‘But mistre-’ 

Baekhyun’s foot was quick to push Chanyeol by his shoulder to sit back down on the back of his legs. ‘When did I teach you how to talk back?’ 

Chanyeol’s head went down again, eyes casted down on Baekhyun’s feet. Baekhyun leaned down and grabbed his boyfriend’s chin, tilting his face up. Their lips are only a few inches away from each other and Chanyeol wants nothing but to press a kiss on those plump lips but he restrains himself. He can’t do that until Baekhyun asks him to.

‘You’re gonna accept your punishment, right baby?’ Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol nodded. 

‘Yes, mistress.’ 

Their faces are only a hair away, Baekhyun would be blind to not notice how Chanyeol’s eyes kept drifting down to his lips. 

‘Do you want to kiss me?’ The older male said and Chanyeol immediately nodded, eyes wide and wanting. His hands behind him strained to hold himself back.

‘Ask for it politely.’ Baekhyun said, his breath ghosting over Chanyeol’s face. 

‘Can I please kiss you, M-’

‘No.’

Chanyeol felt his heart being wrung out at the abrupt rejection. Baekhyun knows what he’s doing and pulls away from the man, grabbing his tea. 

‘You think after the bad thing you did, I’ll reward you with my lips? Only the best boys are rewarded, didn’t I tell you that?’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol looked at him, still expectant. 

‘Yes y-you did, mistress…’ Chanyeol replied, eyes never leaving the smaller one. 

‘Well… If you really want to be rewarded, then how about you say sorry to your mistress.’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol immediately knew what to do. The younger one nodded with all his heart and even pleaded Baekhyun. 

‘Go on then.’

Chanyeol picked up Baekhyun’s left leg, pulling it higher and pressing soft kisses to it.The younger man knew better than to miss a spot. He peppered it with kisses, making sure that he’s doing it correctly and that he isn’t being greedy. His kisses went higher, from the shin, to the knee and up to the milky thighs. Baekhyun watches it happen while drinking his tea. 

The taller one went to the other leg and did the same, restricting himself from biting the soft skin because then his mistress will be mad. 

‘Good job, baby… Go kneel for me again.’ Baekhyun said and pulled away his leg. Chanyeol did what he was told, even though he wanted to kiss Baekhyun more. 

‘Look at you, being so sensitive for me. We haven’t even started yet and you’re already so hard. Are you that excited for your punishment?’ Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol looked down, only noticing now that his cock was rock hard under his shorts. 

‘I-I’m sorry…’

‘No… No need to be sorry. I know you’re too needy for me. Go lay down on the bed so we can get your punishment over with.’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol stood up, knees wobbly as he laid down on the bed completely, hands on his sides as he waited for Baekhyun.

The man wasn’t on a rush, even finished his tea and settled down the cup and the saucer on the nightstand. 

He looked down at the big man on the bed, chuckling when he saw how much Chanyeol is holding back from touching his cock.

‘Take off your shirt and shorts, darling.’ Baekhyun said and without even missing a second, Chanyeol did it. 

Baekhyun’s tongue darted out to lick his lips when he saw those lovely muscles on Chanyeol’s stomach and arms flex as he removed his shirt and shorts. 

‘Oh would you look at that… Poor thing is dying to be touched, isn’t it?’ Baekhyun said and sat down beside Chanyeol’s hips, hand settling down on the taller man’s thigh.

He ran his nains lightly on Chanyeol’s thigh, feeling it fight the urge to to lift up against the bed- shaking as a result. 

His cock twitched against his stomach, the tip leaking precum already. ‘You’re so sensitive…’ Baekhyun said and ran his nails again on Chanyeol’s inner thigh, loving the way his stomach contracted.

‘Nu-uh.’ Chanyeol saidin a small voice and Baekhyun pulled his hand away. ‘What was that, baby?’ 

‘I-I’m not s-sensitive…’ Chanyeol looked at him as if he’s testing the waters.

‘Oh… So you’re calling me a liar?’ Baekhyun said, voice sultry and thick, like dripping honey all over Chanyeol’s skin.

‘No-’

‘Did you know bad boys who call their mistresses a liar don’t get to cum right?’ Baekhyun said and put his hand back on Chanyeol’s skin, this time on his toned stomach. The man teasingly ran his hand on the abs, feeling it tense and contract under his palm- Chanyeol’s cock twitching so much at it.

‘I’m sorry, my mistress.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun snorted. ‘That’s what you always say, isn’t it?’

Baekhyun circled his finger on the base of Chanyeol’s cock, the man’s hips raising to chase the pleasure from it when Baekhyun pulled away instantly. Chanyeol pushed his head back to the pillow and gripped the sheets under his hands.

‘You were right baby, you’re not sensitive at all.’ Baekhyun teased him and stood up, going between the man’s thighs.

Chanyeol looked at him with such expectant eyes and Baekhyun only smiled at him.

‘We’ll start now, okay?’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun grabbed the lube standing on the nightstand and poured himself a little amount. He made sure to warm it up first before lathering it all over Chanyeol’s big cock. 

‘So needy for me…’ Baekhyun said as he stroked Chanyeol’s cock lightly. Chanyeol moaned, eyes shutting at the relief from Baekhyun’s hand.

‘You aren’t allowed to cum until I tell you so, okay? You can’t fuck my hand too. I will go to sleep if your hips raise, do you understand me?’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol nodded vigorously. 

Baekhyun got to work, stroking Chanyeol’s heavy cock on his right hand and his left hand wandered around the man’s body, nails lightly scraping the skin. It’s just a handjob but Chanyeol is moaning so loud right away. He is fighting with all of his self-control not to fuck up to Baekhyun’s hand or else he wouldn’t get any relief. 

‘Such a messy big boy…’ Baekhyun commented when Chanyeol’s precum dripped down on his fingers. 

Baekhyun’s hand went fast and stroked Chanyeol’s hand with a tight fist, the man going crazy under his touch as he uncontrollably moaned and his thighs started to shake.

Baekhyun, like the little vixen he is- pulled his hand away when he noticed Chanyeol is getting too much pleasure from his hands.

‘Oh!’ Chanyeol groaned loudly and his feet rose, trying to hold himself back from touching his own cock.

‘Cute…’ Baekhyun commented and ran both of his hands on Chanyeol’s thighs to his toned stomach.

‘Mistress, I-’

‘Ready to cum right away?’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol surprisingly nodded and looked at Baekhyun as if he was pleading. Baekhyun chuckled and shook his head.

‘You’re not cumming any time soon.’ He said and Chanyeol whined, fisting the sheets to restrain himself from stroking his cock.

After a few moments, Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s cock back into his hand, stroking it fast this time and even giving it light squeezes every now and then.

‘Oh fuck- yes…’ Chanyeol moaned and Baekhyun bit his lip, feeling himself getting harder each second that passed by.

‘You sound so good, big boy.’ Baekhyun said.

He’s so sexy, even though he’s being such a tease right now. Chanyeol tried his best not to buck his hips up at Baekhyun’s fist. Baekhyun looks like he’s enjoying this so much. He’s biting his lip while he stroked that big cock, his own cock hard against his shorts as well. 

Chanyeol loves Baekhyun’s hand around his cock, it feels like magic whenever he strokes it up and down. Chanyeol let out a loud moan when Baekhyun used his palm to tease Chanyeol’s sensitive cockhead, knowing all too well that it brings the man closer to his orgasm.

‘Ah- yes…’ Chanyeol moaned and felt a warm heat on his lower stomach, rising quickly to his cock.

Before he could even release, Baekhyun was already pulling his hand away.

Chanyeol cried out, hands coming up to grip his hair as he pushed his hips back to the bed. Baekhyun laughed, enjoying the scene way too much,

The taller man let out short ragged breaths, looking down to see Baekhyun eyeing the head of his cock as it turned from angry red to a closer shade to purple.

‘Calm down baby… Was it too fast for you?’ Baekhyun said and rubbed circles with the pad of his thumbs on Chanyeol’s pelvis. The big boy nodded and Baekhyun chuckled. 

‘We’re gonna continue after you calmed down baby, don’t want you accidentally cumming on me like a bad boy…’ Baekhyun said and calmed down Chanyeol with his touches. Chanyeol obediently nodded, feeling the pleasurable pain from his cock.

Baekhyun’s hand enveloped his cock again, this time- his fist is tight and he’s stroking Chanyeol fast, matching it with the constant rub of his thumb across the slit but the rub of his palm against the cockhead. Chanyeol is moaning loudly, deep groans echoing inside the room and his whole body is shaking.

‘Did you know you make such good noises?’ Baekhyun asked, mouth watering at the sight of a ready to cum cock.

‘I-I don’t make noises, mistress…’

‘Fuck!’ Chanyeol moaned when a light slap hit the head of his cock and Baekhyun glared at him. 

‘I believe I asked a yes or no question, Chanyeol.’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol felt his breathing getting more ragged.

‘N-No, mistress.’ 

‘Good.’ Baekhyun replied and pulled his hand away. Chanyeol hissed at the loss of contact and looked down to see what Baekhyun is now up to.

‘Since you’ve been bad, I’m gonna make this harder for you. If you cum, you’re not gonna touch me for a week. Are we clear?’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol nodded.

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun took off his striped pajamas and shorts, blessing Chanyeol with the perfect pale body.

Baekhyun coated his fingers with the lube and pushed in two his small fingers inside his wet hole. Chanyeol bit his lip and watched Baekhyun open his hole up with his pretty little fingers. Chanyeol fucked him this morning and for sure, he’s still stretched from the big cock but Baekhyun is only getting his hole slicked up.

After his insides are wet and slippery, Baekhyun positioned himself above Chanyeol’s cock. He gripped the huge dick and slowly pushed it inside of him, throwing his head back and moaning loudly when the cock slipped right in without any resistance and filled him up the hilt.

Baekhyun looked down and saw Chanyeol fighting himself to not fuck him hard and bring themselves to orgasm.

‘You can’t cum until I tell you to, you can’t fuck me- I’m gonna ride you and you’re gonna take it like the good boy you are.’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol only nodded from underneath him.

Baekhyun gyrated his hips and rubbed his pretty hole all over Chanyeol’s skin, looking down- he saw his stomach protruding a little to show how deep Chanyeol is in him. 

He gripped his cock in his hand and bounced on Chanyeol’s cock, loving how each slam of his hips down on Chanyeol’s stomach, his cock twitched inside of him constantly.

‘It feels good, doesn’t it? Having a hole wrapped around your big cock. You’re so close aren’t you, baby?’ Baekhyun moaned, stroking his own cock fast as he felt Chanyeol’s hips shaking underneath him.

‘Please please please… please let me fuck you, miss.’ Chanyeol pleaded and Baekhyun bit his lip, moaning loudly when he hit his prostate. 

‘You’re gonna fuck me good?’ Baekhyun asked breathily and Chanyeol vigorously nodded, begging for it. 

Baekhyun placed both of his hands on Chanyeol’s chest and pushed back to his cock once before looking down at him. ‘Make it good or else I won’t let you cum.’ Baekhyun said and immediately felt two big hands on his hips.

Both of them let out a loud moan when Chanyeol started roughly fucking up to his hole, feet planted on the sheets.

‘Good… You’re so good.’ Baekhyun moaned and Chanyeol panted, cock once again twitching inside of Baekhyun’s velvety walls. His tight balls are hitting Baekhyun’s ass and he can feel Baekhyun’s nails scraping at his chest.

‘Mistress- please let me cum inside of you. Please let me cum- I can’t hold it in anymore…’ Chanyeol pleaded, looking up at Baekhyun with clouded eyes, pupils dilated with pleasure.

‘Go ahead, baby. You’ve been such a good boy.’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol groaned, using all of his strength to fuck up to Baekhyun’s hole.

Not even a beat later, Baekhyun can feel hot and thick cum coating his insides. Chanyeol moaned deeply below him and he felt Chanyeol desperately trying to keep all of his cum inside Baekhyun despite trying to catch his high.

Baekhyun gripped his dick and came all over Chanyeol’s stomach. The older male panted loudly and grabbed Chanyeol’s face, pulling it and pressing a sloppy kiss on his lips.

Chanyeol let out a groan and savored Baekhyun’s lips, something he’s been wishing to taste since this thing started.

‘You’re so good.’ Baekhyun complimented Chanyeol and pulled away from his cock. He laid down beside Chanyeol, tired and spent- hole sated. 

Chanyeol grabbed a tissue from the table and wiped the both of them. He made sure to clean his mistress’ hole too because it looks like he can’t do anything anymore. Of course he would be tired and sleepy, because he was woken up by Chanyeol’s loud noise.

Chanyeol turned the lights off and pulled Baekhyun’s sleeping body closer.

It’s safe to say that he’ll be doing a live at 3 AM again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this guys hehe <3 leave comments or anything! here's my cc
> 
> curiouscat.me/hunniesfw


End file.
